


Crazy About You

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot overhears a conversation.





	Crazy About You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Crazy About You  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 216  
**Summary:** Lancelot overhears a conversation.  
**A/N:** written for the prompt "head over heels." at camelot_drablble

“So you like him?” 

Merlin turned to face Gaius with a silly grin on his face. “Oh, I more than like him.” He did his best to control the dreamy sigh that bubbled within him as he mumbled under his breath, “I’m head over heels.”

Although, Gaius was worried he held his tongue and hoped the young warlock wasn’t setting himself up for disappointment. 

“I’ve never met anyone like him, Gai...”

His voice trailed off as Lancelot rushed into the room without stopping to knock. “Head over heels, huh?” 

Merlin barely had a chance to nod before he was pushed against the wall and his lips claimed in a searing kiss. 

Lancelot finally raised his head and stared into Merlin’s eyes. “Just so there is no misunderstanding between us, I’m head over heels for you too.” He glanced over his shoulder at Gaius watching them with shocked fascination on his face. Maybe a little bit more privacy wouldn’t hurt. With one last quick kiss Lancelot took a step back. “We’ll finish this later?” At Merlin’s happy nod, he turned and left the room.

As he continued to lean against the wall for support, Merlin grinned up at Gaius, “He really is something.” 

His young warlock’s grin was contagious and Gaius couldn’t help returning his grin. “I can see that.” Even though Gaius knew he should have left the two alone when Lancelot had first came in but he’d been too shocked to move. And if truth be told he was glad he could put his worry for Merlin to rest. There wasn’t a doubt left in his mind that Lancelot was as equally taken with Merlin.


End file.
